TRAILERS'
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: These are just rough writings for a new series I might do based off of RWBY and Pokemon. Main Char: Quilava, Gardevoir, Absol, Noivern. Story status: HIATUS


**Trailer****: Ember**

**Note: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon. You know why.  
HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! This is my New years gift to you all, so enjoy. Also, this will take place in a Pokemorph world based off of RWBY. This is mostly to improve my description skills in fight scenes and character designs and appearances. So enjoy basically. It may not be a whole series soon, but eventually it might. Just tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

_Song: Red like Roses_

It was sometime around night, one could guess. Rose petals were being blown away in the wind and off into random directions. On the ground snow was all over the ground. But in the snowy field standing there was a mysterious figure. The figure wasn't that tall or that big. It was a child for sure. The child wore a red hood so you couldn't see the face and a red scarf. On the hands or paws the child had on fingerless gloves and commando boots on his feet. The child also had on cargo pants and a black and red T shirt. So it was most likely a boy the way the clothes were styled.

The 'boy' was standing in front of two tomb stones, each sharing a last name. The boy set down a bouquet of roses he had been holding the whole time. He stood back up and turned. He began to walk away through a forest of black trees. The trees were leafless because it was around winter time.

The boy got to a brief clearing in the woods, which was just a wide area. Then from the shadows of the forest around strange looking creatures were jumping out of the woods. They looked like Pokemon, however they were black and white and had base features, like they were missing some details from the original.

One of the beasts tried to lunge forward at the boy, but when it made contact all it did was tear away at the red cloak he was wearing. The beasts looked around for the boy, but they couldn't find him. But one looked up and spotted him. The face of the boy was revealed to be that of a Quilava with red gleaming eyes. He looked down on the beast that was eyeing him from the ground. He reached for his back and pulled out some sort of cross between a gun and a dirk (A very small sword) and fired a shot. It hit the beast square in the head and the creature faded.

When he landed he pulled out another gun-blade and rushed forward into the crowd. He sent a blade down into another ones chest. He sent the other blade into the beasts neck and pulled them out. It faded into nothing shortly after it fell to the ground. But there were more to take care of. One beast tried to take him down but he stopped the beast by jamming both blades into it's chest. He grinned at the small victory and blasted the beast away with a shot from both guns.

The boy then sliced at some more of the beasts that were pseudo Pokemon, practically mauling them away. He then stopped a good few feet away and replaced the magazines in this Gunblades and proceeded firing. The bullets were hitting precisely where the fatal marks are on other Pokemon and such.

He then put the two blades together (Don't ask me the specifics, because I don't entirely know myself :P) and formed a shotgun. He shot bullet after bullet into the crowd. Taking out any Shadow Pokemon he could hit. A few managed to get close to him, but he blocked their claw swipes with his shotgun. He hopped back a few feet to notice that there was a whole lot of them. But not for long...

He then pressed a button on the shotgun revealing a blade on the end of it. He positioned himself and the shotgun in an unusual way. He was crouching, but had the gun facing AWAY from the enemies. But this is what he had planned. Fire started blazing from the hair on his head and around his waist. He fired a very powerful bullet from the gun as he took a full boost of speed into the crowd. He started to hack away at the Shadow Pokemon turning them into bits and pieces. He even blasted a few of them. But eventually he took the swords apart, while still slicing mind you.

When all the beasts were gone he landed and struck a pose.

* * *

**A.N.: A bit short but meh. I'm using this and others as practice to write out fight scenes better. Don't judge me.**


End file.
